He was so beautiful
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod dies and Miss Parker grieves.


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.   


He was so Beautiful   
By: 24 

  


He was so beautiful inside and out. He did not have the most normal upbringing and he was taken from his parents at a young age, but that didn't stop him from having a heart of gold. He wore his heart on his sleeve for everyone to see. He helped the downtrodden and the helpless. He even helped me and I don't even deserve it. I've spent most my life trying to catch him and return him back to the Centre, yet he still helped me and I've never told him thank you. Now it's to late for that. Sydney locks himself in his room and hardly ever comes out. He loved Jarod as a son, yet he never told him. It's sad that Sydney will never be able to tell him. That opportunity was taken away from both of us. They told us that it was a drunk driver that had hit him head on and he died instantly. It began as a normal day with each of us trying to catch the runaway pretender. Broots working on the computer, Sydney patiently sitting there, and I was pacing. Finally there was a beep that signaled that we had a hit. Taking off on the Centre's jet we made our way to Cleveland Ohio to one of the motels there. 

Cleveland, Ohio. 

We stepped off the plane and hurried to the Centre's limo that was waiting for us and went on our way to Motel 6. Pulling up to the office seeing that there was a police car in one of the slots and one of the doors open. I stepped into the office and held up Jarod's pursuit photo and asked the manager if he'd seen this man. 

"I'm sorry, he was here. He was involved in an accident, but I don't know anything else. Ask one of the men in his room." 

"Thank You." Replied Sydney in a worried tone. He glanced at me and I glanced at him then made our way to the room. We stopped as we saw a policeman gathered his things. 

"Excuse me. I was told by the manager that you have information on this man." I said as I held up the picture. 

"Who are you?" 

"We were hired by his family to locate him." 

"I'm sorry, but he was involved in an accident. He was hit head on by a drunk driver and died instantly." 

I stood there with a shocked reaction to what the officer had said. "What?" 

"He died on impact. I'm sorry." 

I backed away from the door and ran back to the car before my legs could give out from under me. No, this can't be happening. Jarod can't be gone. I thought to myself as I sat in the backseat. 

We drove in silence as we made our way to the Centre's jet again. We didn't even get his things, but with time we would. 

I look at Broots and he has a tear running down his face. I didn't have the heart to say anything to him. 

"He helped me with Debbie's custody battle did you know that?" 

"No, Broots I didn't." Replied Sydney in a fatherly voice. 

"He also helped when I was on level 6 and helped with Damon. I never got to thank him and I never will." 

"I know Broots. He helped each one of us in his own way. Even when we chased him to bring him back, he still helped. With me it was finding Michelle and finding out that I have a son. I would have never known I had a son if it wasn't for Jarod. I thought of him as a son even more so than Nicolas. I treated him like a science experiment never as a human being with feelings. I will never be able to tell him that I love him as a son. I know you don't want to acknowledge it Miss Parker, but he helped you too. He helped you open your eyes to all the lies that the Centre has fed you. He led you to clues in to who you are and he still didn't know who he was. He led you to clues to how your mother died and to your brother that you share with him. He helped you even if you pushed him away. He helped each one of us and we could never say thank you." 

Sydney turned away and looked out the window and I looked out the other window. He was right. He helped me uncover a lot of truths and opened my eyes even when I didn't want to have them opened. Oh, I cursed him for it. Well, that and the early times that he called me. It saddened me that I would never hear his voice again and never have 3:00 wake up calls from him. 

We walk into the Centre with a more subdued stride and walk into my father's office. We tell him the news and he is not happy. We are in charge of the hunt for Jarod's clone and Major Charles now. It saddens me that they will never get to know how beautiful their son was. They lost so much time with him and now they can never get it back. 

We have a small ceremony for Jarod. It's just Angelo, me, Sydney and Broots. Sydney had gotten Angelo out just for a while. We walk up a hill and scatter his ashes to the wind. 

"May the road rise up to meet you." I say as I walk away with tears running down my face. We walk back to the Centre and go on with life. My father had said life goes on. Yes, it does even if you feel like your heart is breaking and it feels like you can't breathe.   


The End. 

  
  



End file.
